INVISIBLE
by kirigaya chika
Summary: Ini rencananya bakalan jadi kumpulan drable, jadi no summary ya :D /Warning : AU, Abal(Gaje), Typos, OOC, EYD ancur. /Silahkan berkunjung dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya (*O*)/ SasuHina Forever
1. Chapter 1

INVISIBLE

.

.

Naruto Asli Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Drable (mungkin), Abal, Typos, OOC, AU

.

.

Niatnya saya mau bikin drable, ya tapi yang jadi malah ginian. Judul awal cuma, ya cuma. Gak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita :D

Ok enjoy it minna-san, and don't forget to RnR.

* * *

AMARAH

.

.

"MENGAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUINYA HAH?!"

.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Aku menatap bingung sekaligus takut kepada kekasihku yang tengah berteriak marah saat ini.

.

"JAWAB AKU, KENAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUINYA HYUGA HINATA"

.

"A-aku tidak mengerti S-sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu? m-menemui siapa?" tubuhku bergetar aku benar-benar takut melihatnya yang seperti ini, terlebih lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu marah padaku. Setauku kami berencana makan malam diapartemenku hari ini, tapi aku malah dibuat terkejut dengan sosoknya yang terlihat kacau dan datang dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk serta langsung membentak marah kepadaku.

.

"KEHH, JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAU. KENAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUI MANTAN KEKASIHMU ITU, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUINYA LAGI KENAPA KAU MELANGGAR UCAPANKU HAH?!" dia menghempaskan tubuhku kecilku di dinding, menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya, dan mencengkram lenganku dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan.

.

"Sssshh, A-aku, aku tidak—

.

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, aku benar-benar takut melihatnya saat ini, dia tidak terlihat seperti kekasihku beberapa jam yang lalu saat kami berbicara di telepon. Dia kembali seperti Uchiha Sasuke 1 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Kacau dan mengerikan.

.

"TIDAK APA HAH?! AKU MELIHATNYA, SETAN MERAH ITU KELUAR DARI APARTEMENMU DUA JAM YANG LALU. KAU MASIH INGIN MENYANGKALNYA?!"

.

Tubuhku akan merosot jatuh ke lantai, kalau saja dia tidak memegangi pinggangku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dengannya hingga tidak sanggup berdiri. Kurasakan air mataku yang keluar tanpa kusadari, seperti mewakili segala ketakutanku terhadap sosok mengerikan di hadapanku saat ini.

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, Takut— a-aku takut padamu yang seperti ini Sasuke-kun" Isakan tangis lolos dari mulutku, dan suaraku pun ikut bergetar seperti tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku tak ingin melihatnya yang begitu menakutkan saat ini. Air mataku jatuh semakin deras, aku menutup kedua telingaku berharap tidak dapat mendengar suaranya yang mengerikan itu lagi.

"H-hinata—

"Hiks..hiks..

"Hiks..hiks.. Takut— jangan seperti ini S-sasuke-kun, kau menakutiku"

"Hinata—

"M-maafkan aku Hinata, aku terbawa amarah ketika melihatmu masih menemunyai"

Kurasakan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhku yang bergetar. Dia mencoba menenangkanku yang ketakutan melihat dirinya yang kembali seperti 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukannya, aku membalas pelukan itu mencoba untuk meredakan ketakutanku dengan sosoknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, aku- aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau per-"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Maaf, maafkan aku Hinata"

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, lagi-lagi mencoba untuk meminta maaf atas tindakannya barusan. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang masih dibanjiri air mata itu, mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya yang menunduk masih dengan memelukku tubuhku. Kini tidak ada lagi kesan mengerikan dari wajahnya, melainkan sebuah wajah yang terlihat penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Setelah aku menangkan diriku, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya berusaha untuk menghapus semua kecemasannya yang tidak perlu itu. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan kami akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajah menunduknya yang syarat akan penyesalan dan kecemasan itu, mengangkatnya dan mempertemukan mataku dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"S-semua baik-baik saja, A-aku dan kita akan baik-baik saja. Gaara-kun, dia hanya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku, karena besok dia akan kembali ke Suna. Tak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi ingat itu"

"Hinata-

"Daijoubu Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, a-aku hanya terkejut cuma itu"

"Maaf-

"Terimakasih, dan maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku padamu tadi" Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang masih meyiratkan penyesalan.

"Eumm Iie – aku mengelengkan kepalaku – aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, tapi lain kali sebaiknya tanyakan baik-baik padaku ya. Pasti, pasti akan kujawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaanmu"

.

"..."

.

"Ya— Pasti"

.

Wajahnya terus mendekat menipiskan jarak diantara kami, ketika bibirnya menyapa lembut bibirku aku menyambutnya dengan suka cita karena aku juga menginginkannya. Ciuman kali itu syarat akan cinta dan ketulusan, ciuman yang mewakili berjuta kata-kata cinta yang ingin kami sampaikan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang berlaku seperti benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat kepercayaan kami satu dengan yang lain, dan ciuman yang menghubungkan kami selamanya dalam ikatan indah tuhan. Cinta.

.

.

see ya L(*O*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Typos, OOC, and All standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**B**EST

.

"_Ne..ne_.. Sasuke-_kun_, siapa yang terbaik di antara kami berdua untuk jadi pacarmu?" Sakura tampak memburu Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya tentang siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk jadi pacarnya nanti, ia atau gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya yang nampak tak kalah antusiasnya menanti jawaban pemuda itu.

Saat itu suasana dikelas XII A bisa dibilang cukup ramai, karena kebanyakan siswa di kelas itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dikelas sambil menikmati _bento_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing, ada yang hanya bersenda-gurau seperti kelompok Naruto dkk, ada yang memilih untuk tidur, dan bahkan ada yang masih membuka buku pelajarannya.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu kepada sang pangeran KHS alhasil mampu menarik seluruh perhatian siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

Para siswa laki-laki berharap bahwa Sasuke segera memutuskan pilihannya, sehingga gadis-gadis incaran mereka dapat berhenti mengharapkan pemuda itu. Sedangkan siswa perempuan menanti dengan berdebar-debar kepada siapa sang pangeran sekolah akan menjatuhkan hatinya, dan berharap bahwa merekalah yang akan dipilih oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Saat semua orang dikelas itu tampak antusias dengan pilihan yang akan diambil Sasuke, seorang gadis dengan surai indigo tampak lebih antusias menyantap _obento_ yang dibawanya sambil menghabiskan manga shoujo yang di belinya kemarin. Ia nampak tak antusias dengan hal yang terjadi dikelasnya, atau bahkan tak mendengar sama-sekali pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada pangeran sekolah itu karena telinganya telah disumbat oleh headset yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu dari band favoritnya.

.

.

Sasuke yang mulai Nampak terganggu dengan perhatian semua orang yang berada di kelas kepadanya, mulai memutar matanya bosan. Bukan dia tidak biasa mendapat perhatian seperti ini, hanya saja hal yang membuatnya menjadi perhatianlah yang membuatnya jengah saat ini.

Saat pemuda itu memperhatikan raut wajah dari semua orang di kelasnya, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang asik mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menyantap makan siangnya dengan sebuah manga di tangan kirinya. Satu-satunya orang dikelas itu yang tidak antusias dengan hal yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Melihat gadis itu asik dalam dunianya sendiri membuat pangeran sekolah itu tak mampu menahan tawanya, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu melakukan tiga hal dalam waktu bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHA… HAHAHA" Tawa pemuda itu membahana di kelas XII A, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu terperangah tak percaya. Pemuda yang bahkan tak pernah memperlihatkan senyumnya kini tertawa dengan kerasnya. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing mereka yang berada di kelas itu, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?'

.

Sukses membuat semua orang terperangah dengan tawanya Sasuke malah tampak salah tingkah, dia berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan salah tingkahnya itu.

"E-ehem,, Apa aku harus menjawabnya pertanyaan tidak penting itu" Sasuke tampak mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dengan berusaha tetap terlihat cool seperti biasa.

"Eh? O-oh ya harus. Biar semua gadis tau bahwa kau akan memilihku Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura telah kembali dari keteperangahannya melihat tawa membahana pemuda pujaannya itu, dan menyatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa dialah yang akan dipilih pemuda itu.

"Heeh, percaya diri sekali kau _forehead_. Jangan sampai kau menangis ya jika mendengar akulah yang dipilih oleh Sasuke-_kun_" timpal Ino tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang! hah terserah kau _pig_, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menangis di akhir nanti. Ne Sasuke jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih sekarang?" Sakura langsung kembali ke pertanyaan utamanya, yang di sambut anggukan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

"…."

.

"…."

.

"Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ketempat satu-satunya gadis yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri yang berada di depan bangku yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

.

"Dia yang terbaik yang akan menjadi kekasihku" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tangan gadis itu yang akan menyumpit makanannya.

"…."

.

"…."

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak histeris tak percaya bahwa Hyuga Hinata siswi paling aneh karena selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendirilah yang dipilih oleh Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah.

.

.

Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa ada yang menahan tangan yang ingin menyumpit makan siangnya, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dari manga yang sedang dibacanya. Melihat sosok Sasuke dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

.

.

* * *

**Hehehe,, ini drable yang kedua dan aku tau ini gaje abis, but I hope you like it minna-san.**

**Thanks buat Cahya LavenderHyuUchiha, Ether chan, Hinataholic, Zae-hime, Riela nacan, Mell Hinaga Kuran atas reviewnya (*O*)**

**.**

**Review kalian semangat saya, jadi jangan lupa RnR ya :D**

**.**

**See ya (*O*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Typos, OOC, and All standard warning applied**

* * *

'Itu tidak sengaja, ya itu tidak sengaja!' Hinata dengan frustasi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari balik bilik toilet sekolah saat ini.

Teringat kejadian memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya mengalahkan kejadian paling memalukan sebelumnya yang pernah dia lakukan yaitu ketika dia menjadi bahan lelucon teman satu kelasnya saat sedang memeriksa pantat Akamaru yang saat itu ternyata tertempel permen karet selama satu bulan penuh.

Kembali ke Hinata yang sedang frustasi saat ini. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat memerah membayangkan apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada salah satu teman satu kelasnya tadi.

Dan beginilah kronologis ceritanya.

"Hey Hinata, pinjam PR matematika" Suara cempreng Kiba cukup untuk merusak segala keindahan kamis pagi itu, sedangkan Hinata, gadis yang menjadi objek teriakan kiba itu tengah memutar mata bosan dengan kejadian seperti ini yang terus berulang setiap harinya. Menjadi perhatian seisi kelas, akibat teriakan sahabatnya itu membuatnya cukup jengah.

"Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untuk membuat PR-mu sendiri Kiba" Caci Hinata kepada pemuda dengan segitiga di pipinya itu, meski begitu gadis itu tetap mencari-cari buku PR miliknya dari dalam tas yang ia letakkan di samping mejanya itu.

"Hehe, kau kan tau Akamaru selalu mengeluh kalau tidak aku perhatikan sebentar saja. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk buat PR kecuali di kelas" Balas Kiba dari mejanya yang berada di pojok kelas dengan watadosnya.

"Ha'I – ha'i terserah kau saja" Balas Hinata malas.

Mendapatkan apa yang dirinya cari dari dalam tasnya Hinata hendak menarik keluar buku PRnya itu, sebelum sebuah bola baseball menggelinding tepat di hadapannya. Karena bola itu berhenti di depan kakinya, gadis itu berniat membantu pemilik bola itu untuk mengambilnya. Tak tau bahwa si peilik bola berniat mengambilnya sendiri.

"Hei, ini bola sia -" ~~~**_chuuu_**

Kalimat Hinata terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah benda yang terasa aneh menempel tepat dibibirnya, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Benda aneh yang pastinya dimiliki oleh sesorang dengan mata sekelam jelaga yang tengah menatapnya saat ini, mata yang terlihat sangat menawan apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, - tunggu dulu 'd-e-k-a-t' alias 'm-e-p-et', alias 'n-e-m-p-e-l' . Menyadari hal itu Hinata mengedipkan matanya berulangkali berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, dari keterpanaannya terhadap mata itu.

.

"H-hey, berapa la-lama kalian akan seperti itu" suara canggung Naruto memecah kesunyian di kelas itu atas adegan tak tertuda yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

.

Laki-laki yang menjadi korban ketidak beruntungan Hinata pagi itulah yang lebih dulu sadar. _Devil smirk_ yang menjadi andalannya, muncul menggantikan wajah terkejutnya atas hadiah dipagi hari yang didapatnya dari gadis tak terduga.

Alih-alih menyadarkan gadis itu, pemuda raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang gadis sambil menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari sang gadis.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Hyuga" bisiknya di telinga gadis yang masih terlihat shok atas apa yang terjadi.

Hinata yang benar-benar telah tersadar atas apa yang telah terjadi, segera saja mendorong pemuda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha, The Prince Of Horokoshi Gakuen catat itu saudara-saudara, pemuda paling diidam-idamkan seantero sekolah telah menjadi korban ciuman nyasarnya di pagi hari milik Hinata. Apa yang lebih indah eh ralat lebih buruk dari itu saudara-saudara!.

Melilik teman-temannya yang ternyata tengah sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing, sambil menyeringai kepadanya. Hinata segera menyadari akan ada berita heboh mengenai dirinya lagi saat ini.

Matanya terus memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu hingga amethisnya bertemu dengan onyx yang sempat membuatnya terpana tadi, si empunya mata indah itu masih memberikan seringaiannya kepada gadis itu. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan berusaha meredam rasa malunya atas ciuman tidak disengaja itu. Hingga cicitan suaranya terdengar.

"M-m-maaf, permisi!" Hinata lari tunggang langgang menuju toilet yang berada di ujung blok dari kelasnya itu, ia butuh tempat sembunyi. Itulah satu-satunya yang di pikirkan gadis itu saat ini.

Sedangkan di kelas setiap siswa mulai heboh dengan gambar yang berhasil mereka dapat dari kejadian menghebohkan pagi itu.

**#MasaIndahRemajadiPagiHari**

**#SemangatMasaMuda**

**#HyugaMencuriCiumannya**

**#HinataHyugaKissOurPrince**

**#KillHerrrrrrr!**

**#RIPHinataHyuga**

Begitulah kira-kira tweet-an semua anak-anak di kelas XI A, atas adegan ciuman nyasar di pagi hari itu.

**Kembali ke Hinata di balik bilik toilet.**

Gadis itu masih tampak frustasi atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya pagi ini, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati dua jam pelajaran setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Aisshhh sudah akan jam Matematika. Bagaimana ini!" Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia Menarik-narik frustasi rambut panjangnya hingga menjadi acak-acakan.

"Ok, tarik nafas dan buang. Te-tenang Hinata kau harus tenang, pura-pura saja tidak terjadi apa-apa toh dia juga pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ja-jadi tidak akan ada masalah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa" Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, gadis itu bertekad untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun saat masuk kelas nanti. Bersikap seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

.

'Tok..tok..tok '

Terdengar pintu kelas di ketuk dan dibuka perlahan, mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak di kelas itu dan Ibki sensei yang baru akan memulai pelajaran.

Munculah gadis yang tadi pagi telah membuat kehebohan dengan mencium Uchiha Sasuke itu. Berusaha setenang mungkin, ia menundukkan kepalanya kepada Ibki-sensei sebagai tanda minta maaf karena telah terlambat masuk ke kelas.

"Maaf saya terlambat Sensei"

"Darimana kau Hyuga-san?" Balas Ibki Sensei menanyakan perihal siswanya yang terlambat masuk ke kelasnya itu.

"Saya perlu ke toilet sebentar tadi Sensei" Aku Hinata ditambahnya dalam hati 'Jika bolos dua mata pelajaran untuk dihabiskan di toilet itu tidak dihitung'

"Hhh, baiklah silahkan duduk" Tak mau mengintrogasi lebih lanjut karena akan memakan banyak waktu Ibki mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di tempatnya.

"Ha'i - Terimakasih Sensei"

Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengabaikan tatapan geli teman sekelasnya mengingat kejadian memalukan yang dilakukannya pagi tadi. Terlebih lagi objek ciuman nyasarnya itu tepat berada di depan bangkunya, membuat langkahnya semakin berat dan tiap pinjakan serasa ditaburi paku payung.

.

Kelas berjalan dengan cepat, mengingat Hinata yang tidak siap di introgasi dan menjadi lelucon teman-temanya selepas kelas berakhir. Dan benar saja, setelah Ibki Sensei meninggalkan kelas terdengarlah siulan-siulan mengganggu dari beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasnya itu.

.

'suit..suit'

"Apa hasil dari bertapamu di dalam toilet tadi Hinata? hahaha" Suara mengganggu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Kiba mulai membuka seksi bully hari itu disambut gelak tawa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Diamlah kau Kiba!" Tak mau semakin terpojok Hinata berusaha terlihat segalak mungkin.

"Ahahahaahahahaha" Bukannya takut malah sikapnya yang terkesan dibuat segalak mungkin itu memancing tawa anak-anak dikelas, membuat gadis itu semakin ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri, beruntung sudah waktunya istirahat.

"Heheh—jadi bagaimana rasanya bibir Sasuke-_kun_ Hinata-_chan_?" Pertanyaan frontal itu sukses membuatnya gelagapan, dan yang lebih parahnya itu berasal dari temannya sendiri Yamanaka Ino. Katakan apa yang lebih parah dari ini ~_oh poor you are Hinata_

Bergegas menuju kantin, Hinata bermaksud menanggapi olokan terakhir yang ditujukan padanya sebiasa mungkin. Ingat sebiasa mungkin!

"Ck, b-b-b-biasa saja. Ti-tidak ada yang spe –" ~~~**_Chuuu_**

Lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena sesuatu yang lembut, dan basah membungkam bibirnya. Gadis itu mematung, merasakan bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi mendapat ciuman yang tak terduga di hari yang sama. Bibir itu milik Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang dengan tidak sengaja mendapat ciuman darinya pagi tadi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman ini bukan karena factor tidak disengaja melaikan sebuah kesengajaan yang dilakukan oleh iblis berkedok pangeran sekolah itu yang dengan santai plus seringai iblisnya berkata.

"Ciumanmu tadi pagi sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Hyuga"

.

'Puuuuuuuuuunngggggggg!' asap mengepul sudah keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinga gadis itu

Dan disanalah gelak tawa anak-anak kelas XI A tak tapat ditahan lagi membahana ke segala penjuru sekolah mengintrupsi Sasuke's Fansgirl yang berbondong-bondong mencari Hyuga Hinata atas foto yang tersebar di SNS saat ini karena volume suara yang maha dahsyat itu.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**Aigoo, aku tau ini bukan drable soalnya lebih dari 1k tapi abaikan saja ya :3**

**~sampai jumpa lagi *O*/**


End file.
